If Jade Were Off Coffee
by Priestess Mia
Summary: Everyone always sees Jade with a coffee cup in hand. What happens when she stops drinking it, however? Beck seems like a nervous-wreck...
1. Friendly?

((%_IF JADE WERE OFF COFFEE_%))

Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious.

SUMMARY: Everyone always sees Jade with a coffee cup in hand. What happens when she stops drinking it, however? Beck seems like a nervous-wreck...

* * *

((%_DRABBLE ONE_%)) : **JADE = FRIENDLY?**

* * *

"Hi, guys," Jade greeted her friends, a bright smile on her face.

Everyone snapped their attention up, all confused and horrified by her sudden mood-swing. What was Jade doing, smiling so prettily this early in the morning? What had she done to some poor soul to put her in such a good mood?

More importantly, where the hell was Beck?

"Hi Jade!" Cat greeted perkily, the first to shake the shock off. "You look really pretty today. I love sparkles; how did you know?" She seemed genuinely, pleasantly surprised by 'Jade's thoughtfulness'.

It was true. Jade wasn't wearing all black, or even one of Beck's plaid shirts. No, she wore something one might find in Cat's closet: a forest-green, sequenced tank top, black, mid-thigh length shorts that exposed her long legs, and black heels on her feet. The heels were three-inches, adding more shape to her already slim figure. Her make-up matched her outfit, which made her ice-blue eyes stand out. All in all, the male students of Hollywood Arts High were gapping at the image she made. In other words, they were goners.

Instead of taking offense, Jade beamed with the praise. "Thank you, Cat," she said, hugging the red head (which shocked the others all over again). "I never knew how much black I had in my closet until this morning." She sighed, exasperated with herself. "It took me forever to just find this top. Don't get me started on the shoes."

Tori leaned away, scared. She couldn't think of another time when she was so terrified. "Jade, are you... feeling okay?" she slowly asked, unsure.

The former goth blinked, obviously confused. "What are talking about, Tori?" she asked back. "I'm feeling great. Why wouldn't I be?" Suddenly, she glanced around the entire table, a soft frown touching her features. "Hey, where's Beck? I thought he would be here by now."

"He must be running late," Andre commented, his face screwed up with uncertainty.

Jade's expression brightened again, worry for her boyfriend resolved. "Oh, okay, then," she replied. "I have to get my books, so I'll see you guys later." With a cheerful wave, she left the group without a backwards glance.

"What is going on here?" Robbie finally exploded, his free hand slamming onto the table.

Rex added, "Yeah, what happened to Ms. Gloom and Doom?"

"She called me Tori." Said girl seemed dazed, her body swaying back and forth.

"I don't know," Andre said, standing from his seat. "But we really need to find Beck. Now."

* * *

((%_DRABBLE TWO_%)) : **BECK = PANICKING?**

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, everyone, including Cat, was freaking out about Jade's personality switch. No one could explain what had happened to their cynical friend; all they knew was that they wanted the old Jade back, as twisted as that sounded. They missed how terribly mean she was, not to mention the fact she hadn't once threatened some innocent human being. Hell, she wouldn't even get excited over a pair of shiny scissors!

"Man, where is Beck?" Andre asked. His voice was beginning to squeak and his eyes were glued to Jade's form in a mixture of scared-shitless and awe. He may have feared her for good reason, but this new Jade was friendly and nice. Not to mention flirty and approachable. He couldn't help being attracted to her, nor could he blame another dude for having the same feelings.

As if summoned by the sound of his name, Beck flew towards them. His hair was ruffled and his clothes looked yanked on and wrinkled. Sweat was beading on his brow and chest, his breathing suggesting he'd been running for a while.

His backpack hanging limply from his shoulder, he panted as he placed a familiar cup of coffee onto the table. "Where," he panted out, "is Jade?"

"Beck, man, where have you been all day?" Andre asked, quickly standing from the bench. "Dude, we've been freaking out all morning! What is with Jade, she isn't her usual self."

"Where is she?" Beck demanded, panic widening his eyes. "I can explain everything later, but right now I have to find her!"

Cat helpfully pointed in the direction they'd last seen said girlfriend, a giggle escaping. "She went that way with some guy. But, don't worry! At least he was good-looking and seemed really interested in what she was saying." She nodded, ignoring the horrified looks everyone gave her. "Jade is so nice now, Beck, you should see it. She even hugged Robbie!"

Beck twitched, an action that his friends found interesting but unusual. Today was just full of surprises, they figured. Jade was being all nice and friendly, and Beck was nothing but a panicking mess.

It was official. The world was ending.

* * *

((%_DRABBLE THREE_%)) : **COFFEE = THE SECRET TO EVERYTHING**

* * *

"Jade, drink the coffee," Beck hotly demanded, his voice growly and frustrated. He had her pinned against her locker, the coffee cup held in one hand while the other held her down. "Come on, you love coffee. Why don't you want some now? You always did before." So much so, he feared she would one day dump him for said beverage.

Ironically, he now wanted her to drink some to turn back to the Jade he fell in love with.

Jade turned her head away from the lip of the cup, her face scrunching up in stubbornness. "No, Beck," she whined, like a kicked puppy. For a second, he almost stopped what he was doing but he shook his head, knowing this was important. "I don't want coffee. I'm not feeling tired or anything. Stop it."

"It doesn't matter if you're tired or not, babe," he replied, stopping her wiggling with a press of his hips against her's. It was a familiar feeling, so he never noticed he did it. "You have to drink the coffee. I want the old Jade back."

"Dude, are you sure this is legal?" Andre asked, casting a worried gaze around the crowded hallway. "Cause, I gotta tell you, this don't feel legal." Quite frankly, he felt a bit shocked by his best friend's actions. He'd never seen Beck act like this before, and he definitely had never seen Beck get into a fight. After Cat had commented on the guy Jade had walked off with, the Canadian-born boy had stormed off, with the coffee, to find his girlfriend. The ensuing brawl that broke out between Beck and the guy was, needless to say, bloody (on the other guy's side) and over very quickly.

Now, Beck was (forcefully) trying to 'convince' Jade to drink the most likely cold coffee.

"I don't see how coffee is the answer to anything," Tori commented, her eyes wide. Like everyone else, she was a bit scared of Beck at the moment. But, she would do anything to get the old Jade back, too. She was beginning to miss the crude insults thrown at her, ironically.

Not taking his eyes off his struggling girlfriend, Beck answered, "Remember how I've been sick the last few days? Normally, I buy Jade coffee every morning, but she hasn't been drinking any since I caught my cold. When she's off coffee for a few days this happens." This, being Jade West being nice and friendly. "People wouldn't normally care, they might even like it, but I don't. This isn't the Jade I fell for more than two years ago."

* * *

((%_DRABBLE FOUR_%)) : **ESCAPE = KNEE TO GROIN**

* * *

"Dammit Jade, stop running from me!" Beck shouted, chasing his former goth girlfriend around the hallways. "The least you can do is apologize! You didn't have to knee me you-know-where to get me to let you go. I would have, eventually!"

"Stop chasing me, Beck," she called over her shoulder, her pace picking up slightly. "I don't want to drink the stupid coffee! Leave me alone!"

Beck growled, also increasing his speed. Damn, he was either out of shape or Jade had more stamina than he'd realized. "I don't even have the coffee anymore! I dropped it after you kneed me!"

Andre, Robbie and Rex, Cat, and Tori, all watched the couple's antics from the sidelines. Robbie and Rex had their mouths gaped open, while Andre's eyes were wide in astonishment. Cat was cheering for Jade, bouncing in excitement, and Tori was shouting encouragement to Beck. If anyone could bring the real Jade back to them, it would be her boyfriend, after all.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Tori frantically asked, her hands waving in agitation.

"No," Cat whined. "Jadey is winning, Jadey is winning!" She continued cheering happily for Jade as the couple sprinted down another hallway out of sight for a second before reappearing. "Go Jadey!"

Tori, Andre, and Robbie groaned, rolling their eyes. Although amusing to watch Beck lose control and Jade actually running away from him, they did feel some sympathy for the Canadian-born boy. They would have to do something to assist him. But what?

* * *

((%_DRABBLE FIVE_%)) : **LOVE = BACK TO DYSFUNCTIONAL**

* * *

"No, stop it, Beck!" Jade cried out, struggling against her bonds. "I can't believe you would do this to me! Untie me, please!"

Beck ignored her pleas (which just about killed him) and turned to look at his friends, who all looked slightly ashamed with what they had done. Having decided to help him, the gang trapped Jade in a corner, dragged her kicking and screaming to an empty classroom, then tied her down on the floor. It was quite a struggle but they all managed to do it.

All that remained was for Beck to make Jade swallow some coffee, then she would be back to her old self.

"I just wanted to say thanks, guys," Beck said, smiling sheepishly. "This isn't something people go through on a daily basis, let alone what they think they'll end up doing in their entire life, but thanks. This means a lot to me, in more ways than one."

Andre stepped forward, clasping his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey, no problem. Anything to get your girl back, right?" His smile was sincere but he still looked uncertain about their actions being legal or not.

"Just give her the coffee already," Tori said in an aggravated voice, shoving a new cup of coffee into Beck's hands. "I want the old Jade back. I actually miss how she used to insult the way I talk." A playful smile tugged her lips up at the memories of said times.

Beck nodded, turning to look at his tied down girlfriend. In any other situation, he would find the view sexy-as-hell but this was for her own good. He needed to get his Jade back, not have this 'imposter' running around, flirting with guys and being a generally nice person. No, what he wanted was the mean, cynical Jade who would act all possessive and jealous when girls talked to him.

"Jade, will you please drink this coffee now?" he pleasantly asked, a charming smile on his handsome face.

Her beautiful features screwed up, her nose wrinkling cutely. "I don't want coffee, Beck," she repeated, her voice dropping into something soft and soulful, like a kitten glancing up at him in the rain. Adorable and effective if he wasn't careful. "Please? Don't you like me all nice and cuddly?"

Beck twitched. It was the only warning Jade got before he pounced...

* * *

"Never speak of this, ever," Jade hissed, her ice-blue eyes snapping anger and embarrassment as Beck helped her off the floor. She ran slim fingers through her silky tresses, grimacing at the clothes she was wearing. "What the hell was I thinking when I put this on?" Helplessly, she picked at her top and winced. "Shit, I'm surprised I didn't break my damned ankle running away from you, Beck."

"Jade/Jadey!" everyone cried out, attaching themselves to their friend, all happy that she was back.

"Stop touching me," Jade coldly said, trying to force the others off her. "Let me go. You know I don't like being touched."

They laughed but released her, Cat lingering the longest. "I'm so happy you're back, Jadey," she sang, bouncing where she stood. "I have so much to tell you. The other day, my brother-"

Andre gently cut their red headed friend off. "Anyway, it's nice having you back," he said, grinning. "We'll just leave you and Beck alone now. Later." With that, he shoved everyone else out of the empty classroom, ignoring their loud protests. The door closed behind the four with an almost inaudible click, thus leaving the couple to their own devices.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish expression on his face. "I'm sorry about today, Jade," he said, breaking the silence. "I know you're a lot softer than most people ever realize, but I don't like sharing that side of you." His confession was met with surprise, so he continued. "The only time you ever act that way is when you haven't had coffee for days but, when you're with me, you don't mind showing me that side of you.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Jade, is that I'm possessive and I get jealous, too. Guys would approach you all the time if you let them, and you do when you're nicer and kinder to everyone. I don't like sharing you, period. So, please, don't ever stop drinking coffee again. At least, not for a while." At the end of his speech, a charming grin touched his mouth.

Jade cocked her head to the side, sipping the leftover coffee after Beck had forced her to drink some. "So, you don't want to share me?"

He nodded, waiting to see what else she would say.

"Okay."

Beck blinked. "Okay? Just okay?" he asked, incredulous.

Jade nodded, a smirk forming on her kissable lips. "Yeah. Okay," she repeated. "I don't like many people, even fewer I can stand. I don't like being shared either, you know." She shrugged. "I like that you're so possessive. I think it's pretty hot, to be honest."

As cliched as it sounded, his heart fluttered in his chest. "I love you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her close.

She grinned, happy she didn't have to ask him to say it. "I know. I love me, too."

* * *

((%_THE END_%))

AN: please review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Flower Child

((%_IF JADE WERE OFF COFFEE_%)) : PART TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own the cast, nor characters of Victorious

**~ This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! ~ Thank you for your lovely comments X3 It's because of you that this chapter was inspired! ~**

SUMMARY: Jade is acting... different, and no one (except maybe Beck) knows why. What could be going on? ((**Warning**: if you have strong views concerning hippy-life, or anything related to 'tree-huggers', please understand: **I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THEM**))

* * *

**((%_DRABBLE ONE_%)) : JADE = FLOWER CHILD?**

* * *

Everyone's' jaws dropped as their friend walked towards them, all stunned speechless. Was that really Jade West?

Jade smiled serenely at her best friends in the whole wide world. "Good morning, everyone," she greeted, her tone blissful. "Isn't today just simply beautiful? Ahh, I can't get enough of this fresh breeze Mother Earth has decided to gift us with." To add emphasis, she drew in a deep breath, her arms stretched like she was about to accept a hug.

However, it wasn't just how she was speaking that had everyone staring. No, it was the outfit she'd chosen to wear that day. Instead of her normal Gothic attire, she wore a tie-dyed tank top, the colors all swirling in shades of yellow, magenta, blue, and green. Her jeans were light blue and flared, adding shape to her already curvy figure, with brown, soft leather flats on her feet. Over her top, she'd adored a matching brown leather vest that screamed 'hippy', like in the movies. Around her neck, she wore a giant, sterling silver peace sign, and a matching charm bracelet on her left wrist.

"Uh, Jade?" Andre, the only brave one in the group, asked. "What's with the new... clothes?" Seriously, did she actually find that in her closet?

Jade tilted her head to the side, blinking. "I don't know what you mean, Andre," she replied. "These articles of clothing are a symbol of peace and love." She gently touched her chest, right where her heart lay. "As you can probably tell, everything I'm wearing was made all from Earth-friendly materials. We have to do our part in protecting our Mother Earth, after all."

"M-Mother Earth?" Tori asked, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. "A-Are you... a Hippy?"

The former goth managed a look of offense before her expression turned serene once more. "Hippy is such a stereo-typical word, Tori," she informed the Latina. "What I am, if I were to label myself, is a Flower Child. A child born from Mother Earth, with the sole purpose of saving every person I can from destructive tendencies, like corporate ladders and corrupt businesses."

Her ice-blue orbs landed on the coffee cup in Tori's hand, and her nose wrinkled. "Like that coffee you're holding. Do you know how such products are made? How many cocoa beans and plants are destroyed for that one cup of dark liquid?" She shook her head, saddened by how little her friends understood anything concerning the Earth. "It's sad, really, how uninformed the general public is. However," she added in a cheerful voice, "I plan on changing that."

Before anyone could say anything, Jade turned and glided off.

"What just happened?" Rex asked, breaking the silence that fell with her departure.

"I... I have no idea," Tori muttered, her expression dazed and unfocused.

* * *

**((%_DRABBLE TWO_%)) : BECK = FRUSTRATED?**

* * *

"Babe, c'mon, you know you can't stay here," Beck coaxed, keeping his voice calm. Although that was the last thing he felt, he was doing it for his girlfriend. The last thing he needed was a hysterical Jade on his hands, especially considering the situation. "You're gonna have to let that tree go eventually. You mine as well do that now, before you get arrested."

Jade stubbornly kept her arms around the tree she was holding. Currently, she was in the school's front yard, hugging a tree like a lifeline, when Beck had found her. Needless to say, he was not pleased with this development.

"No, I refuse to leave," she said, "People don't understand how important Mother Earth is. They need to know, Beck! I thought you, of all people, would understand my life's mission."

"Life's mission...?" he muttered, running his fingers through his hair. They were missing their first class-block, and Jade was talking about her 'life's mission'? How could his day be any worse?

Nodding, she told him, "Yes, my life's mission. As a Flower Child, it is my sworn duty to inform those who do not realize their own destructive lifestyles." Suddenly, she gave Beck a pointed look, her eyes trailing over his clothes. "Now that I think of it, we don't match."

He took a step back, half worried and half frustrated with the conversation. "What do you mean, we don't match? I'm not changing my clothes." Honestly, he loved Jade, he did, but this was going a bit far in his book. He'd always liked his style; he wasn't going to change it on a whim (and definitely not into anything tie-dyed and brown leather).

Besides, Jade was going to hate herself when she was back to normal.

Shaking her head, Jade gestured between them with one hand. "No, I mean you and me. We no longer match on any level that a relationship should be based upon. Our views of the world have changed, and I need someone who understands me and has the same life's mission." Forgetting about the tree, she turned completely to the shocked boy, her smile gentle and serene. "Don't worry, though. Mother Earth has a plan for everyone; She would never leave her children without a partner. We just have to find them, then we'll understand true happiness."

Turning, she left the gaping boy behind without a glance back.

Beck blinked, running a hand through his hair again in sheer frustration. "Did she... Did I just get dumped?" he muttered incredulously to himself, trying to figure out what just happened.

Correction: Jade was REALLY going to hate herself when she was back to her normal, cynically cruel self...

* * *

**((%_DRABBLE THREE_%)) : STALKING = OBSERVING... FROM A DISTANCE**

* * *

Tori and the others watched Beck from the corner of their eyes, unsure of what they were seeing. Sure, it was happening right in front of them, but still...  
Cat tugged on Robbie's sleeve, an unreadable expression on her pixie-like features. "Hey, hey, what is Beck doing?" she asked, voicing the question in everyone's' mind.

"I-I don't know, Cat," he answered, incredulous and a little scared.

Beck, who had binoculars practically glued to his face, scowled at whatever he was looking at. "What does she think she's doing?" he huffily asked himself, adjusting the focus.

Andre laid his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Dude, you have got to stop stalking Jade. This is NOT healthy... Nor legal, I think," he said, glancing around the Asphalt Cafe to make sure they weren't being stared at too closely.

The Canadian-born boy snapped the binoculars down, the action so sudden it caused Cat to jump and squeak in surprise. His dark eyes sparkling with something unknown and almost-insane, he pointed to his (ex)girlfriend. "I'm not STALKING Jade. I'm just observing what she's doing."

Tori suggested, "Why don't you just go talk to Jade, Beck? I mean, she's not exactly hiding from you." Her hand waved in the direction their former Goth friend was in. "See? She's right there. Go talk to her, and ask what's going on with her sudden change of attitude."

Instead of saying anything, Beck placed the binoculars back up to his eyes. "What in the world is she doing?!" he exclaimed in the next second, leaning sharply forward as if that would improve his 'observing'.

"Whaty?" Cat innocently asked, her fingers nervously playing with the tips of her red velvet cake-red hair.

Andre shakily ran his hand over his face, feeling sweat bead his brow. "This is has got to be illegal, at least here in Hollywood," he muttered under his breath. "We're going to jail... Again!"

"Nah," Rex cut in. "The cops can't arrest us for stalking. We're just observing... from a distance."

* * *

**((%_DRABBLE FOUR_%)) : THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING = THE MISSING LINK**

* * *

Robbie was carefully watching Jade, his expression questioning. "You know what I just noticed about Jade?" he randomly said, catching his friends' attention immediately. "She talked about how harmful coffee is, but she used to practically life off of the stuff. And, I haven't seen her with a cup of coffee in her hands for a few days before this happened."

The silence that followed this observation was deafening.

Then...

Beck shot up from his seat, the binoculars bouncing against his chest. "That's it!" he shouted, triumph in his voice. "I just need to give Jade some coffee, then she'll be back to normal!" With plans forming in his mind, he ran off to put them in motion.

"Really? Lack of coffee is the reason Jade has been acting all weird?" Tori incredulously asked the glasses-wearing boy.

Robbie shrugged, his eyes wide. "I have no idea," he defended himself. "It was just something I noticed different about Jade."

"Well, either way," Andre cut in, looking relieved. "At least now Beck isn't 'observing' her from across the Asphalt Cafe. He can concentrate on getting his girlfriend back, and we won't end up in prison again."

Tori rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Let it go, Andre. Let it go."

* * *

**((%_DRABBLE FIVE_%)) : LIFE MISSION = NO COFFEE**

* * *

Jade stubbornly crossed her arms under her breasts, her nose wrinkled cutely. "It's a good thing we broke up," she commented. "Coffee is such an overly massed-made product. You won't believe the things that have to be sacrificed in order to make their paper cups alone." She shook her head, saddened by how blind her ex was. Sure, they were broken up, but that didn't mean she couldn't still care about Beck. "Don't get me started on all the things this school is doing wrong, especially considering that food truck."

Well, Beck had to agree with her on the last thing. The food truck was pretty gross, though the food was decent.

Shaking his head of that distraction, he held the coffee out to her. "But you love coffee," he argued. "You used to drink it every day." To be fair, he used to always buy it for her, and he hadn't been doing that, so he felt responsible for this change in Jade. "Just one sip; that's all I'm asking for." He wiggled the cup in a coaxing manner, hoping to entice her just a little.

She took a step back, like the cup was going to come to life and bite her. "No, thank you. I would rather not. Mother Earth would never forgive me."

"She'll forgive you this one transgression," he said back, wiggling the cup some more. He even threw in a charming smile to help her decision.

Jade took another step back, her ice-blue eyes darting back and forth from the coffee to her ex. "I'm not willing to take that chance, Beck. I must keep my body pure of all unnatural substances." Serenely, she smiled at that. "Now, please excuse me. I have to meet my other Earth-loving brethren. Peace, Beck."

Helplessly, he watched her walk away.

Beck wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had to act quickly. He needed his Jade back, not this tree-hugging, Mother Earth sprouting, imposter.

Looking down at the coffee cup, he narrowed his eyes in determination.

Even if it meant forcing the dark liquid down her throat, he would do it.

He just had to figure out a way to trick her...

* * *

**((%_DRABBLE SIX_%)) : PRACTICE TRIALS = THIRD TIME'S THE CHARM**

* * *

The first time Beck tried to trick Jade into drinking coffee, he'd merely put the hot liquid into another cup. To be fair (to himself), the cup was made from recycled materials, so he'd thought that would be okay.

He hadn't taken into consideration that the smell would alert Jade into discovering he was trying to fool her.

The second time he tried tricking her, it was admittedly harder but no less doable. After all, Beck Oliver was a very determined young man. And a very determined young man will do a lot to get the girl he loved back to normal.

Including getting into a shouting match with said girl...

Needless to say, Jade won and Beck had to think of a new plan. It would seem it didn't matter if she was a Flower Child or not.

Jade West was still scary-as-hell when angered. Lesson learned.

Now, it was nearing the end of the school day, and Beck was grumbling under his breath while his friends watched in concern. They had never seen the Canadian-born boy so out-of-sorts- it was frightening. They'd thought he would have their Jade back by now.

Tori laid a comforting hand on Beck's shoulder. "Hey, maybe this isn't such a bad thing," she tried to soothe, wincing at how fake she sounded. No, this wasn't okay. At all. The Latina wanted the cruel Jade back as much as everyone else did. Heck, she missed the insults about the way she talked already! "Okay, that's a lie and we both know it. How can we help?"

Beck ran a hand through his fluffy hair. "I don't have any more plans," he replied, sighing. "If you guys have one, I'm all ears."

"Iced coffee," Cat sang out, a huge smile on her face.

"What are you talking about, Little Red?" Andre asked, curious.

Cat bounced in her spot. "Iced coffee," she said again. "It's coffee but iced." A giggle erupted from her throat, her hands clapping over her mouth to stifle the sound. "Jadey never liked iced coffee, but she drank it during the summer when it was really hot."

An idea sprung into Beck's mind, his dark eyes gleaming with renewed determination. "I have an idea."

* * *

**((%_DRABBLE SEVEN_%)) : ICED COFFEE = DEEP, EVER-LASTING... TRUST**

* * *

"Jadey! Hey, Jadey," Cat happily called out, waving wildly like it would be hard to spot her in a deserted hallway. In her other hand, she held iced coffee in the same recycled cup Beck had used in his earlier scam. See? They knew how to not waste stuff!

Jade turned to her best friend, her serene smile widening as she saw what the redhead was wearing. "Mother Earth will be pleased about your new choice in clothing, Cat." The entire outfit was basically what Jade wore that day, but Cat added a brown leather headband, and there was more shades of pink on her tank top. "Very pleased, indeed. However, what can I do for you?"

The redhead giggled girlishly. "I have this new drink," she stated, trying hard to remember the lines she went over with the others earlier. "It's really good and really healthy! Very organic and stuffies." Grinning, she held out the cup to Jade. "Wanna try some?"

Ice-blue orbs narrowed the slightest bit, and Cat quietly gulped to herself. "Cat?"

"Whaty?" She tried for innocent and sweet, and hoped it worked.

"... Did Beck put you up to this?"

The pause was telling, and the shorter girl tensed just the tiniest bit. Behind her, hiding around the corner, Beck and the others froze as well. They held their breath, waiting to see what Cat would say to Jade's question.

Cat, however, surprised everyone when her expression turned serious. "Jadey, I would never trick you into drinking something you wouldn't thank me for later," she said. Then, her cute grin returning, she added, "Now try some! It's really good and really healthy."

Not even thinking about the leap of faith she was taking, Jade took the cup from her friend. "Thanks Cat," was the last thing she said before taking a sip...

* * *

**((%_DRABBLE EIGHT_%)) : GOTH AND EVIL = THE TRUE JADE WEST**

* * *

The next day, during lunch, Beck found his girlfriend sitting at their usual table. He grinned, noticing the Goth attire she wore (which was darker than normal, even for her) and a sense of rightness settled over him, like a coat in winter.

Grabbing his usual seat next to her, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, which she smiled at. He returned the smile with a charming grin of his own, beyond happy that things were back to normal...

"Jade!"

Everyone snapped their attention towards a boy their age, wearing the Hippy-like attire Jade had favored the other day. His hair was longer than fashionable, tied at the nape of his neck in a low ponytail, and peace signs were hanging from around his neck and wrist. Overall, despite his clothing choice, the guy was good-looking, but Jade still scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked, annoyed.

The unknown young man blinked, surprised. "What do you mean? We're life partners with the same life's mission!"

Jade scowled. "Do you have a death wish? Seriously, get outta my face and never talk to me again. You have until the count of three." She made it a point to bring out a pair of scissors, her slim fingers playing affectionately across the blades.

"But Jade-"

"One..."

Slightly ducking his head, Andre whispered, "Uh-oh."

"Jade, I just-"

"Two..."

Robbie ducked as well, dragging Rex under the table and into his lap. Tori's eyes widened in panic, and Cat squeaked in fear. The latter practically threw herself under the table, her arms covering her head.

The boy seemed to finally grasp that the Jade he was looking at wasn't the Flower Child he'd met yesterday, his eyes widening with realization. His hands waving frantically, he backed up as quickly as his feet would allow him. "Wait, wait! There's no need for violen-"

"Three!"

Screaming, the Hippy-dressed boy turned and ran like his life depended on it (which, in reality, it did).

Jade shot up to her feet, the scissors leaving her hand in a blur of motion fueled with her irritation. "Yeah, you better run!" she shouted after the retreating boy's form.

Beck sighed in bliss, perfectly content where he was.

Retracting earlier statement... NOW things were back to normal.

* * *

((%_THE END_%))

**A/N: Thank you for reading this! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope I'll be able to make another one haha Please review! And, again, I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST PEOPLE WHO CAN BE DESCRIBED AS 'TREE-HUGGERS' OR 'FLOWER CHILDS' XP just want the record straight on that!**


	3. Cry Baby?

= IF JADE WERE OFF COFFEE = : PART THREE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor Punk'd (which is mentioned during fic)**

A/N: **~This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my previous one-shots! I couldn't have done this without your wonderful words of support!~**

SUMMARY: another one-shot featuring Jade West acting different and Beck Oliver freaking out. Enjoy! ((In case there was any confusion, every chapter is a one-shot inspired by the first one I posted, but they're based around the same plot line- my take on Jade without coffee))

* * *

((= DRABBLE ONE =)) : **JADE = CRY BABY?**

* * *

When the gang (minus Beck, who had been absent the last few days from school due to a cold) found Jade, they were stunned and horrified by what they were baring witness to.

The infamous, tough-as-nails, sadistically Gothic, scissor-loving, horror-film fanatic, darkly beautiful, Jade West was sobbing. Out loud. In public.

"What-What is going on here?" Tori frantically asked, her hands waving in panic. "Why-Why is she-she crying like that?!"

Robbie winced as Jade let out another heart-retching sob. "I don't know, but we should go over there and comfort her," he stated, keeping his voice low. There was just something about an openly crying girl that made talking at a normal level seem deviant.

"Poor Jadey," Cat whispered, her own big brown eyes tearing. With that, she quickly bounded off to see what had happened to her best friend, the others following on her heels.

When they reached the Asphalt Cafe table their friend was sitting at, Tori and Cat immediately placed comforting hands onto Jade's jerking shoulders. This didn't seem to help. Jade's breath hitched, then another wailing cry left her lips. The only reason the sound was remotely muffled was thanks to her face being buried in her arms.

Andre and Robbie stood nearby, the boys quiet and unsure about what to do to assist Tori and Cat.

"Maybe you should call Beck?" Robbie suggested, shifting uncomfortably.

Andre's pear-phone was already out, his fingers flying over the screen in his panic to find Beck's contact information. "Dude, I don't even know if Beck is gonna answer," he groaned. "He's been sick for the last few days."

Meanwhile, Tori and Cat were soothing Jade as best they could. Frankly, Tori was surprised the goth hadn't bitten their heads off yet for touching her, let alone trying to comfort her (because the normal Jade didn't need comfort, it was the other way around).

"Jadey, what happened?" Cat asked, her sweet voice soft. "Why are you crying? I mean, one time, my brother-"

"Now's not the time for that, Cat," Tori interrupted, her hand continuously patting Jade's shoulder. "Jade, what happened? This isn't like you, at all."

Jade finally stopped, her sobbing being reduced to sniffles. When she picked her head up, she miraculously still looked beautiful with only her make-up a bit smudged in some easily concealed spots. "It-It's horrible!" she stuttered out, her voice jerking thanks to her crying. "S-Simply hor-horrible."

Tori's and Cat's eyes widened. "What happened?" they exclaimed, knowing something drastic had to have occurred, especially if it made Jade this upset. Their first thought was that Beck had done something, which raised their hackles; girls had to stick together! If they found out he had anything to do with this-

"My pencil snapped in half!"

* * *

((= DRABBLE TWO =)) : **BECK = PISSED!**

* * *

Rolling over in bed, Beck groaned as he groped for his pear-phone. He'd been enjoying a dream of Jade suddenly coming to visit sick-lil-ol-him and nursing him back to complete health. As it stood, his girlfriend (of more than two years, which he always found pride in) didn't want to catch his bug, so refused to even talk to him over the phone.

Now, normally, guys would be peeved about this, but not Beck Oliver. No, he applauded her practical sense. After all, how was he gonna get his missed work when his girl was busy being sick with him? See, practical. Jade thought of everything (despite the fact she didn't get his work either, so homework was piling up and waiting for him when he came back)

... The cold must have seriously affected his brain.

Finally grasping his cell, Beck pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Hello?" he answered, voice slightly hoarse.

"Beck! Finally, man, you answer your phone!" Andre's panicked voice exclaimed from the other end. Vaguely, the Canadian-born boy could hear Robbie's whispered, frantic words in the background. "You have got to drag your butt down to school right now! It's Jade- she really needs you, man!"

His back snapped straight. "Jade?" he asked, skeptical. "Jade needs me? Are you sure you have the right girl?" Faint amusement touched his voice, though he did start looking around for clean clothes and his truck's keys.

"Oh man, Beck, you have no idea how twisted this is gonna sound," Andre replied. "Seriously, I have never seen this before. We must've fallen into an alternate universe or something equally wonky!"

Beginning to get a little worried, he said in a calm voice, "Andre, start from the beginning. What happened, and how does it involve Jade?" Slight exasperation entered his tone as he added, "Don't tell me some girl got her upset over nothing? You would think other girls would be smarter than to anger Jade, but you never know. Some are pretty arrogant."

"No, no! Nothing like that," his best friend answered, the panic still evident in his voice. In the background, Robbie was starting to speak louder but Beck still couldn't understand anything he said. "Dude, Jade is crying! Sobbing-her-heart-out crying! Get down here and fix this!"

The hand holding his cell to his ear clenched so tightly, the plastic creaked ominously. Beck went completely still, his dark eyes darkening even further, if possible. Suddenly, everything became a buzz in his head and his eyes could no longer see anything in front of him.

"Beck?" Andre's voice shouted, though it only sounded like a faint echo. "Beck, are you still there, man?"

Softly, dangerously, Beck asked one thing, "Who?"

"What? 'Who', what?"

Teeth clenched in boiling anger, he snapped, "Who the hell made Jade cry." Of course, it didn't come out as a question, more like a demand. Because Beck Oliver was one word: pissed. No one -and he meant NO ONE- got away with making his girl cry! No one! It didn't matter if it had been done unintentionally- the one who made Jade shed any tears was immediately put at the top of Beck's shit list.

There was a pause on the other side of the line, and Beck practically threw himself from his bed to get changed and on his way to Hollywood Arts High.

In his haste to find clothes and gather his stuff, he missed the incredulous response:

"She's crying because her pencil snapped?"

* * *

((= DRABBLE THREE =)) : **SOBBING GIRL = CUDDLE COMFORT**

* * *

By the time Beck made it to school, everyone was already in class, so he went to the one place Jade would go when she was upset and wanted to be alone. He could get his revenge on the one who made her cry later; taking care of his girlfriend was more important.

Arriving at the janitor's closet, his stomach clenched as he heard muffled crying even from outside. He could only imagine how loud her actual crying was. It was heartbreaking just from where he stood; how much worse would it be when he entered?

Knocking quietly, he said, "Jade? It's me, Beck. Let me in, babe."

"Beck?" came her muffled but watery voice from the other side.

He winced. "Yeah, babe. Unlock the door for me."

Shuffling sounded inside, a few thumps, and then the unmistakable sound of the lock disengaging. Beck opened the door cautiously but quickly closed it behind him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked in concern, dropping his bag, then himself down onto the floor in front of her. It nearly split his heart in two when he saw the way Jade huddled into herself. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs. "You have to tell me, so I can fix it. Who made you so upset?"

Jade whimpered, but used one hand to point towards her messenger bag. On top lay a pencil broken in half. "My pencil broke," she sniffled.

What? Beck was confused. Completely. That was why Jade had been crying? Because her pencil snapped in two?

"But, that's not even the worst part!" she wailed, tears beginning to slide down her pale cheeks again at the memory.

Oh, thank God, he thought. There was more to the story, and he was about to get a front row seat. Anything to help him track down the one who hurt his supposed-to-be violent girlfriend.

Jade locked ice-blue orbs that were red from crying with his concerned gaze. "My papers got ruined!" New sobs racked her slim frame as she reburied her face into her stocking-clad thighs.

Beck shifted in his spot, unsure how to deal with the situation. Obviously, Jade was very upset, but this was a little over-the-top even for her. "You lost me," he admitted, but whatever else he was going to say was interrupted.

Throwing herself at him unexpectedly, he caught her just in time. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she wailed, burying her face into his shirt now. "I didn't mean to lose you. Please, forgive me!"

"Babe, calm down," he frantically said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry, too, for making you cry again. It's just... I don't understand why you're so sad about your pencil and papers being ruined?" He swore to God if he was being Punk'd right now, he was gonna commit a heinous crime. Swore it.

Jade drew back, tears streaming down her pretty features. "You don't understand?!" she exclaimed, more tears leaking from her eyes. "How can you not understand. My pencil broke! My papers got ruined! Water spilled on it and now there are holes in it!" A whimper escaped her throat, small fists tightening in his shirt. "To make things worse, I made you lost. I'm such a bad person!"

As she continued to sob and cling to him, Beck could only stroke her soft hair and soothe her the best he could, considering their situation. Something was seriously wrong with his Jade; she had never cried so easily before, nor got so upset over such small matters.

He would have to talk to their friends to see how to fix her. As much as he liked being the protector in their relationship for once, he loved his Jade West a thousand times more, not this weepy girl.

* * *

((= DRABBLE FOUR =)) : **'WEEPY GIRL' = UNWANTED PROTECTORS**

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, the last thing Beck expected was to be confronted by a horde of guys- most of whom he didn't even know! But that didn't stop them from ganging up on him. Oh no. Of course not. Not even close.

"Oliver, what the hell did you do to Jade?" one of them demanded, cornering Beck at his transparent locker. The jacket he wore was the only sign the Canadian-born boy needed to tell him he was dealing with the captain of the football team.

Great. Just perfect.

Beck frowned darkly, really not in the mood. "What are you talking about, man?" he asked in a casual tone he wasn't feeling. "I didn't do anything to Jade."

"Then, explain why she's crying on the staircase," another boy -this one from the basketball team- demanded. "We know you two have problems, but that doesn't give you an excuse to make her cry like she is. Geez, dude, she's a chick! You need to learn to chill."

Growling, Beck came close to lashing out. How dare these yahoos think he would actually make Jade cry? Swallowing thickly to control his temper, he calmly explained, "Look, I don't know why she's crying. I just got back from being absent the last few days, and I found her like that. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my girlfriend."

Shoving his way passed the human blockage, he went straight towards the staircase where he'd left Jade to get his books. What he found was not unexpected, though he shouldn't have been surprised.

Guys were surrounding the dark haired beauty, all of them trying to comfort her by promising various things. It went from buying her a new pair of scissors to getting her a cup of coffee, then to extremes like beating up whoever hurt her (Beck's name being mentioned more than once) to buying her a new car. It was all very flattering, really, but Beck was annoyed. He was her boyfriend; it should be him trying to comfort her.

"Alright, alright," he called out, startling all the boys into snapping their attention onto him. Death glares soon replaced the surprise, but he easily ignored them (please, after being Jade's boyfriend for so long, he could handle anything thrown at him). "You can all leave now. I'll take care of Jade."

Although they grumbled and protested, when Jade nodded agreement, they left. But didn't stray far. Beck could still feel their eyes boring holes into his lean frame.

Taking a seat next to the huddled young woman, he softly asked, "Why are you crying this time, babe?"

Jade sulkily picked at her stockings with her fingertips. "My stocking got torn," she sniffled out. "I couldn't see where I was going, and I tripped. My stocking got caught, then it ripped." Tears leaked down her pale cheeks and she hastily wiped them away. Beck was here; he could fix everything, even though she made him lost. Which she still felt bad about.

With a patience of a saint, he calmly asked, "Where?"

She showed him. "That's not too bad," he offered. "Only a tear about two inches long. Easily fixable. And look-" he pointed to where the tear was "-it's in a spot where no one really sees. After stitching it up, no one will know it ever got torn."

"You promise?" she asked, her eyes going huge but still damp from crying.

He grinned charmingly. "I promise. Now, lets go find the others. Maybe Cat will be able to help."

Jade smiled back smally. "Okay."

However, when the couple stood and began walking, Jade tripped again on the last step and went sprawling across the hard floor. Beck didn't have enough time to catch her, his hand still outstretched to try to break her fall, but to no avail.

"Damn," he muttered, angry with himself.

Right on cue, Jade erupted in sobs.

And right on cue (again), her unwanted protectors descended on Beck like avenging angels.

"Damn it, Oliver! What did you do, push her down the stairs?"

Well, shit.

"Beck, my stocking tore AGAIN!"

If he was being Punk'd, his heinous crime just turned into homicide...

* * *

((= DRABBLE FIVE =)) : **CRYING GIRLFRIEND = UNCOOL GUY**

* * *

After the incident with the stairs, Beck led Jade to the Asphalt Cafe where Cat and the others were already gathered. Cat was only too willing to help her distressed best friend, instantly taking out a miniature sewing kit to fix the tears.

While the redhead was busy, Tori, Andre, and Robbie (along with Rex) kept careful watch on Jade, who was tucked into the crook of Beck's arm. Her arms were wrapped his waist in a display of affection that wasn't normally seen. Tori found the position adorable, but she worried even more about Jade's mental health. Her crying fit this morning (and so far throughout the day) just wasn't right. The Latina wanted answers as to why the former bad girl of the school was suddenly reduced to nothing but a... Well, cry baby!

She swore she would find out everything. And, if Beck was the cause and wasn't saying anything, she prayed to anything and everything remotely holy the Canadian-born boy knew good places to hide...

"There! All fixed!" Cat cheered, holding up the repaired stockings.

Beck snatched them, all but shoving them at Jade, who smiled gratefully through tears. "Thanks Cat, you're a lifesaver," he said. Really, he was trying to keep his cool in this seemingly impossible situation and anything that went right was truly a blessing.

Jade turned so she was facing away from the table, removing her Doc Martins. "Thank you, Cat," she said, voice slightly muffled because she was bent almost in half to put on her stockings.

However, Beck shouldn't have been thanking his lucky stars so soon. The moment the stockings had been rolled into place and Jade was starting to straighten, a passing freshman accidentally bumped into her, sending both tumbling onto the hard asphalt. The freshman's tray of half-eaten food went flying, the contents falling everywhere, especially on the grounded duo.

Well, shit (for the second time).

Jade burst into another crying fit, her hands cupping her face to hide her tears and lessen her sobs. "I'm so sorry," she wailed.

"Damn it, Oliver!" Jade's (unwanted) protectors loudly proclaimed from their various seats.

A group of cheerleaders, who had seen the entire thing, appeared instantly to help Jade to her feet. Tori and Cat were also by Jade's side, trying to brush off the food that had landed on her clothes.

One of the cheerleaders, a striking blonde with fiery sapphire eyes, glared at Beck. Her hands on her hips, she demanded, "Why didn't you do something, Beck? Didn't you see that freshman practically barreling towards Jade?"

Stunned, Beck could only think that this particular girl had been one of his 'fans' who'd constantly tried to antagonize Jade.

"Yeah," another cheerleader (this one with long auburn hair and flashing brown eyes) said, scowling at the Canadian-born boy. "You could have totally prevented that collision from happening, if you'd just been paying more attention to your girlfriend! Or do you not care?"

"That's uncool," a brunette with pale blue eyes said, arms crossed over her chest as she joined her friends in glaring at Beck. "Very uncool, Beck."

Said 'uncool guy' could only think of one thing:

If he was being Punk'd, homicide had just morphed into mass murder...

* * *

((= DRABBLE SIX =)) : **COMFORT DRINK = SPAGHETTI TACOS**

* * *

School finally done, Beck breathed a sigh of relief when he made it back to his RV with Jade in tow. He'd been crewed out by a bunch of cheerleaders, given death glares by sport jocks, scolded by Tori and Cat, then had been scorned by pretty much everyone in school.

And why?

Because Jade had been crying over pretty much everything that would have normally only annoyed her. Not that he could blame them; he was pretty protective of Jade, especially when she was showing her soft and vulnerable side.

And when Jade West was showing her soft and vulnerable side, it meant Beck should make her one thing: coffee. There was nothing like snuggling with the girl you loved with a cup of steaming Joe. His girl had always been extra snugly for a few days afterwards, too, and he figured he needed the comfort after the day he'd endured (not to mention all the homework he'd have to finish from his absence).

"Would you like a cup of coffee, babe?" he asked, throwing his bag down beside his bed.

Since his back was turned, he never saw how her nose wrinkled cutely at the offer. Nonetheless, she softly answered, "Okay." Placing her messenger bag down next to his, she crawled onto his bed to sit Indian-style in the middle.

Beck paused when he noticed the lack-of her usual demand of "black. Two sugars." He almost turned around to ask if everything was okay, but figured it must have to deal with whatever wonk was affecting her.

Seriously, he missed his bossy and possessive girlfriend! Heck, he was tempted to get into an argument with her just to see how she'd respond, although in this condition, she'd probably burst into tears. Can you say 'counterproductive'? Because that's how that conversation would end up.

Shaking his head at his current train of thoughts, he put the finishing touches on the coffee that had been brewing since that afternoon. He really had to appreciate having a timed coffee maker, though Jade had nagged him into buying the thing. Yup, his Jade was practical alright. When it came to things concerning her directly, anyway.

"Here you go," he said, carefully handing the warm mug to Jade. "It's fresh, so it should be good."

She tentatively accepted the cup, though didn't immediately gulp it down. Again, Beck paused and almost asked if everything was okay. His Jade would've practically attacked him for the cup and taken the first drink the moment it touched her dainty hands...

Wait.

Had Jade drank any coffee at all today?

Beck frowned, trying to remember the events. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't picture her with a cup at all today. Had he even bought her any? No, not since his cold, anyway. And today he'd been too worried about her state of mind to think straight.

'Could this be...?' he wondered, watching his girlfriend with narrowed eyes, 'Could this be the source of the wonkiness? Lack of coffee?'

No. No, it just couldn't be! It wouldn't have been something so small, right? Right?! You can't just tell a dude he'd suffered ALL DAY because his normally, wonderfully sadistic girlfriend didn't have coffee! You just-

Watching him in concern, Jade absently sipped the hot coffee. Suddenly, her ice-blue eyes flashed with some unknown light, and said eyes narrowed with a familiar scowl decorating her pretty features.

"What is with that look?" she snapped, taking another gulp of her beverage. "So, you wanna break up with me? Is that it!"

Beck's eyes widened. Holy spaghetti tacos!

What the chiz just happened?!

* * *

((= DRABBLE SEVEN =)) : **STORY TIME = HIDDEN CAMERAS**

* * *

"Well?" Jade demanded, highly irritated her boyfriend was just staring at her with a stupid expression. Cute, but still stupid. He's lucky he has such pretty, fluffy hair, otherwise she'd think about breaking up with him. But then again, Beck was her other half, therefore, was too cool to hang out with just anyone, like how she viewed herself. Some (most) people were just not worthy enough.

Beck shook himself out of his stupor. "Uh, babe? Do you remember anything that happened today?" he asked, uncertain.

She growled. "What are you talking about?"

Running his nimble fingers through his hair, he replied, "You won't believe this, even if I told you..."

"Try me."

He sighed. "Are you ready for the story of the century? It all started this morning when..."

* * *

A couple hours later, Jade was sitting stunned on his bed, while Beck paced the the floor of his RV. "Then, after going through all of that, you take one little sip of coffee and BAM! you're back to your normal self!" he concluded, still exasperated by that discovery. To reiterate: holy spaghetti tacos! "I seriously thought I was being Punk'd all day! You have no idea how that felt."

When Jade didn't say anything, he glanced in her direction. He rose a brow at what he was witnessing. With painstaking care, from her spot on the bed, she was lifting things and tossing them to the side, as if looking for something important.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curious despite the situation.

She sent a sharp glare his way as if he were being purposefully slow. "Looking for any hidden cameras," she snarled.

Beck paused for a second to let that sink in. Then...

He walked to the other side of the RV and also began tossing things aside. He swore he'd find those damned cameras, then someone was gonna die! (whether by his hand or Jade's, it depended on who got there first).

* * *

((= DRABBLE EIGHT =)) : **THIS SITUATION = MANIPULATIVE CAUSES**

* * *

Everyone was glad when Jade came back to school her normal, wonderfully sadistic, horror movie fanatic, scissor-loving, mean self. They all absorbed her verbal abuse like starving people, which amused Jade but, at the same time, annoyed her. Lets face it, she liked causing distress and this just wouldn't do.

No, just wouldn't do. At all.

So, what did she do? She held back her 'verbal punches' and didn't make too many snarky comments, even though it killed her a little on the inside. She did, however, take great pleasure when the others would moan over her lack of cynicism. Oh yes. Jade West was back.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around. The gang was at their usual table, and Beck had just placed a cup of coffee in front of Jade when 'it' happened. A Frisbee came flying out of nowhere, knocking the hot beverage down and spilling it's dark liquid all over the table.

Jade's fists clenched. Her lips pursed.

Everyone held their breath to see what would happen next. The air was filled with expectant energy that was hard to miss. Yes, these masochistic people were waiting to see Jade finally explode with temper because they all knew one thing: No one ever messed with her coffee (not even Beck was that brave). They all wanted to see what violent act she would bestow upon the offender who dared to spill her drink. But, this was no ordinary drink. No, of course not. It was her favorite.

Instead, the opposite happened.

Jade burst into sobs, her hands coming up to bury her face in them. Her slim shoulders jerked with the force of her crying, huddling into herself.

Then, everything seemed to move in fast-forward.

Tori and Cat jumped to their feet, eyes wide in panic. "Jade/Jadey, don't cry!" they exclaimed, hands waving in wild gestures of nerves. "We'll go get some napkins to clean up the mess," Tori called out, already moving with Cat to do just that.

Andre sat in stunned horror, unsure what he should do. His mouth opened to say something soothing to Jade, but all that came out was a bunch of wonky nonsense that ran together in rambling words and big hand gestures. Soon, he gave up and jumped to his feet. "How about I sing you a song?" he frantically asked, wanting more than anything to be somewhere else. "Wait here. I'll be right back! I'm gonna get my keyboard." With that, he sprinted off.

"Jade, please don't cry!" Robbie was saying over and over, Rex forgotten on the seat beside him. "C'mon, I'll do anything- even get rid of Rex!" To prove his point, he stood and grabbed the puppet. "See? I'll never bring him out again, if you'll just stop crying. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Rex protested, "You traitor!"

Without looking up, Jade heavily sniffled. "Really? You would do that for me?" she asked in a pitiful voice.

"What? No, don't listen to-" Rex was cut off by Robbie placing a hand over his mouth.

"Of course!" the curly haired teen exclaimed. "I'll be right back! I'll just put him in my locker." With that, he also ran off.

Through all this commotion, Beck was gently rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Babe?" he questioned, unsure. Surely she hadn't reverted back into a crying mess so soon? She just had coffee yesterday at his RV.

Jade began softly crying again, which panicked him. No. No, he wasn't doing this again! He won't let yesterday repeat itself, damn it! Over his dead-

"Damn it, Oliver!"

"So uncool, Beck! How could you just sit there while your girlfriend is crying?"

Beck shot up to his feet, already frantically patting his pockets for his wallet. "Just wait here, Jade," he said in a rushed tone. "I'll get you another cup of coffee, then everything will be back to how it's supposed to be! Please, stop crying, okay? I'll be right back! Five minutes, tops."

Then, like everyone else at their table, he took off. His destination: the nearest Jet Brew.

When she was positive everyone was gone, Jade abruptly stopped crying. Ice-blue orbs, flashing with mischief, peeked over her hands to make sure none of her friends or Beck was around. When the coast was clear, she smirked, dropping her hands completely away.

Ah, yes. There was nothing like manipulating a bunch of saps, at the same time, into what she wanted to satisfy her sadistically, manipulative streak.

Jade West was definitely back, and better than ever.

And she had a new weapon in her arsenal.

* * *

((= **THE END** =))

**A/N: Thank you reading! After a certain point, I stopped checking over my work, so please let me know if you see any mistakes. Much appreciated! Please review, and tell me which drabble you liked the best!**


	4. Flirty

IF JADE WERE OFF COFFEE = PART FOUR

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor the actors/actresses who portray them. The only thing I own is the idea (and any OCs)**

A/N: some scenes were inspired by certain episodes' lines, plots, etc. Also, this fic turned out to be more romantic than funny, in my opinion haha Enjoy!

**SUMMARY**: Besides Jade not having coffee and my take on what would happen, I decided to add in the fact that Beck and Jade are broken up in this particular plot. My inspiration came from the summary of the episode "3 Girls and a Moose." Enjoy!

* * *

%%_DRABBLE ONE_%% : **JADE = FLIRTY? WITH ROBBIE?**

* * *

The moment Beck woke up this morning, he knew something in his universe wasn't right. Then again, the same could be said for the past few months since he and Jade broke up. For good. Because, you know, he didn't go after her when he clearly should have. Clearly.

Now he had to deal with this.

But, seriously, he wasn't sure if he should laugh... Or continue staring with a gaping mouth.

Because, right in front of him, was his ex-girlfriend in a smoking-hot outfit (made of mostly black lace and leather, he was sure, and was that a _corset_?!), but that wasn't what stopped him cold in his tracks. Oh, no. If only.

Jade was _flirting_ with Robbie.

As in, **Robbie Shapiro**.

What in the world is going on?!

Deciding to get to the bottom on this (because he so wasn't going to eavesdrop), Beck crept closer to the two, hoping to catch any of their private conversation.

What he heard was not encouraging.

Jade was giggling over something the nerdy boy said. _Giggling_. For as long as Beck knew his ex, **she never giggled**. Not once. Well, at least not with him…

And no, that was not jealously in his voice! No way. Not Beck Oliver! For Beck Oliver never got jealous. Nope, not him. Nuh-uh.

If his hand gripped his bag strap a little tighter, he would later deny such a thing when asked.

"Than, the space alien said…" Robbie was saying, his voice going in and out over the hallway din of students' footsteps and others laughing and conversing. Beck had to lean forward to hear better, but missed the rest of the joke.

But Jade hadn't. She giggled (_again!_), her slim hand coming up to dance her fingers down Robbie's arm. Said curly haired teen looked star-struck and more confident than he'd been… Well, his whole life, considering he wasn't even holding Rex.

But hold the pear-phone! Robbie was supposed to be scared spit-less of Jade!

What was this **flirty** side to his ex? By that, Beck meant he knew Jade could flirt- they used to do it all the time when alone- but this was different. She was flirting with _Robbie_, for Christ's sake! (not that there was anything wrong with Robbie, but seriously. Beck was vain enough to _**know**_he was better looking than his friend)

Beck tuned back into the conversation, not wanting to miss a second of what was going on.

Jade leaned slightly forward, her cleavage on display enticingly. "How about you tell me more jokes over lunch?" she purred, ice-blue eyes seductive enough to make even Beck swallow thickly from where he (stood) hid.

Robbie gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing with the motion. "Uh-Uh," he stuttered, sweat beading on his brow. "Y-Yeah, okay then."

"Good," she replied, smirking. The next second, the bell rang, signaling the start of school. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Robbie." With that, she glided away, the heels of her spiked boots clicking against the hard tile.

Robbie wasn't the only one who stared after her either. No, Beck did, too, of course, but that didn't begin to describe the pairs of males' eyes following the seductive swing of Jade West's shapely hips (made more noticeable by her clothing choice for the day).

Beck knew one thing for certain:

He needed to talk to Jade and get to the bottom of this. Now.

* * *

%%_DRABBLE TWO_%% : **BECK = SUSPICIOUSLY JEALOUS?**

* * *

All throughout morning classes, the Canadian-born boy could swear he was slowly being driven mad with his desire to demand answers from Jade. Jade, who did nothing but breath and guys would fall instantly in love (_or lust_) with her 'charms'. It was insanity! He was ready to pull his hair out! (but no, that wouldn't do. Jade used to love running her fingers through his fluffy hair)

No! What was he thinking? He and Jade broke up. He shouldn't be thinking so much about her, let alone remember her preferences when it came to him (or anything, really).

Yet, he couldn't stop from **obsessing** over her. What was wrong with him?

"Maybe you're still in love with Jade?" a voice interrupted his inner dialogue, almost startling him into falling down.

So lost was he during his internal struggles, Beck had never noticed that class had ended and that he'd walked to his locker. Nor the fact that his gaze had never once strayed from Jade West.

"What?" he asked stupidly. When he tore his eyes away from his ex, they connected with three different pairs of eyes; Andre, Tori, and Cat.

The pixie-faced redhead was the one who asked the insightful question, which surprised Beck.

Cat laughed in that girlish way everyone adored (even Jade, though she pretended to be annoyed). "Maybe you're still in love with Jade," she repeated, clapping happily. "Mommy and daddy are getting back together!"

Andre chuckled. "Yeah, and now us kids won't have to decide who we wanna stay with," he teased, unable to help himself.

"Just please, no more fighting," Tori added, grinning in amusement. More than everyone else, she desperately wanted the Goth and cool-guy to get back together. Beck needed Jade, like Jade needed Beck. Tori wanted it to be _Beck&Jade _again, not Beck and Jade. It just wasn't right.

Beck could feel his cheeks heat just the slightest bit. "No, it's nothing like that," he protested (a little too strongly, perhaps). "Jade and I are only… Friends." Which he had no choice but to use loosely. He wasn't positive what he and Jade were, actually. It wasn't like they talked anymore, not the way they used to (which is probably one of the things he missed the most). "You're all wrong. I don't feel that way for her anymore."

"Whatever, man, it's cool," Andre said, shrugging good-naturedly.

"Has anyone seen Robbie?" Tori asked, frowning softly. "Normally, he's here by now."

Cat perked up, bouncing lightly on her feet. "Oh! I saw him waiting by his locker for Jade," she happily announced, surprising everyone into staring at her. "When I asked him what he was doing, he told me he was-"

She squeaked in shock when Beck suddenly whipped away from them. Before anyone could ask what kind of wonk he'd caught, he hid himself the best he could while peaking over towards Robbie's locker, which was conveniently next to Jade's.

"That… doesn't look suspicious," Andre muttered slowly.

Tori whispered, "It's more like 'suspiciously jealous,' if you ask me."

Cat laughed. "Mommy is in denial."

The Latina started, like she'd been poked unexpectedly. "Mommy?" she asked, "Don't you mean that Beck is the 'daddy'?" Really, she didn't know why she still questioned Cat's ways, but she did. The redhead's mind was just so fascinating. And worrying.

How the chiz did she even **get** into this conversation?

Giggling like a small child, Cat answered in a tone that said Tori should have already known this, "It's obvious Jade wears the jeans in the 'marriage'! So, Jade is the one who's the daddy!"

"Don't you mean 'pants', Little Red?" Andre questioned, brows furrowed in thought. He shook his head in the next second, muttering out loud, "Why am I taking this seriously?"

"Either way," Tori cut in. "What are we gonna do about Beck and Jade?"

"You mean Mister We're-Only-Friends Oliver?" he teased, jerking a thumb in Beck's direction. Yup, his best friend was still being wonky. And still spying on their two other friends. Because, you know, Beck Oliver doesn't do 'suspicious' or 'jealousy.'

Even though he was being suspiciously jealous. Right. That. Second.

Tori leaned around Andre to see Beck's position. Her nose wrinkled. "Yeah," she drawled out, "That doesn't look like someone who only wants to remain _friends_." The sarcastic tint in her tone didn't go unnoticed.

The trio all glanced in the Canadian-born boy's way.

As if able to feel their intense stares, without looking, Beck said in a tense voice, "Only friends. We're only friends! That's my story, and I'm sticking to it."

"Still not suspicious," Andre sarcastically said, shaking his head.

* * *

%%_DRABBLE THREE_%% : **HELPFUL SERVANTS = LUNCH TIME**

* * *

Tori fairly gaped as she stared at the large group of boys surrounding Jade. What shocked her more was the fact that Robbie was there, sitting next to the dark haired beauty. Something was seriously wonky if Robbie wasn't running away in fear from Jade.

"Hey guys," she started in a shaky voice. "Are you seeing what I see?"

Cat hummed. "Tori, do you see the butterfly-"

"-No, not the butterfly," the Latina groaned. "I meant, is Robbie really sitting over there next to Jade, of all people? Last I checked, he was scared of her."

"Nope, your eyes aren't deceiving you, chika," Andre replied, equally shocked. "What is going on today? Why is everyone starting to act all wonky?"

Tori answered, "I don't know, but I wanna get to the bottom of this!"

"One time, my brother ate a caterpillar," Cat said, laughing. "He thought that by eating it, he would turn into a butterfly and fly away." To add emphasis, she began flapping her arms like the mentioned insect. "But he only ended up making the bathroom stinky." Her cute nose wrinkled at the reminder.

Tori and Andre could only stare helplessly at their redhead friend.

Meanwhile, Beck was staring holes into Robbie's skull, hoping the nerd would feel his displeasure of finding him with Jade. When that didn't work, he viciously stabbed his pizza with a plastic fork (which was useless- who ate pizza with a fork, let alone Beck? Last he checked, he ate said wonderful food with his hands! His **bare hands**, in fact).

Jade fluttered her lashes at a senior. "Mind getting me a salad, doll?" she asked in a purring tone.

Beck had to grit his teeth from saying anything. It wasn't his place anymore to reprimand Jade when she was out-of-line. Like right now. It didn't matter in what way, shape, or form; he wasn't allowed to open his mouth. No matter how much he wanted to.

"While he's getting you your salad, would you like something to drink?" another boy asked. This one happened to be a fellow junior, one Beck was sure shared his History class.

Twirling a piece of colored hair, the object of their full attention batted her long, thick lashes. "That sounds perfect, hun. Thank you so much," she said, blowing an air kiss in his direction.

The guy nearly fainted where he stood, but took off on rubbery legs to do her bidding.

Smirking, Jade turned her ice-blue eyes back onto Robbie, the only guy she allowed to sit next to her. "Now, then. Tell me some more of your funny jokes."

Robbie puffed up his chest, a confident smile on his face. "Well, I have a classic I've been saving up for a special occasion," he boasted, "But, I'm willing to tell such a pretty girl such as yourself."

Her fingers danced over his arm, her eyes imploring him to continue. "You're so sweet."

"Oh, gag me," Beck muttered, disbelieving what he was being forced to witness.

Andre nudged him in the shoulder, catching the Canadian-born boy's attention (before it swiftly went back to Jade and her admirers). "Dude, you need to chill before you go completely wonky in the head," he said. "You know, sorta like my grandma. Before she lost her mind, she was perfectly fine. I think."

Beck scowled. "I am chill," he said in a defensive tone. "And I have no idea what to say about your grandma."

"Story of her life, if you ask me."

Beck suddenly shot to his feet, causing a squeak to escape Cat's throat. "I'm gonna go talk to Jade," he randomly announced. "You know, about how great our friendship is… And stuff related to whatever it is friends do."

"You mean like asking her out on a date?" Andre teased, grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

In a distracted voice, he answered, "Yeah, yeah. Like asking her out a da-"

Beck stopped himself short, a pensive expression furrowing his brow. Whipping towards the trio, he asked seriously, "Do friends ask each other out on dates?"

The three laughed at how lost their normally cool, level-headed friend sounded.

Tori, being the biggest _Beck&Jade_ cheerleader among them, answered, "No, Beck. Friends don't ask each other out on dates. But-" she held up a finger to stop him from interrupting, "-You can ask her to hang out with you. Since, you know, **you're just friends**." She rose a sarcastic brow at the last, showing she didn't believe that to be true.

"Right," he muttered, a sulky tone entering his voice, "Just friends. I can do this."

With that, he walked towards Jade's table, studiously ignoring the other guys who gave him curious but unworried glances.

Robbie caught sight of him first, and he smiled brightly. "Hey Beck!"

"Hey Robbie," he replied, easily slipping onto the bench seat across from the two. He sent a charming smile Jade's way, but she only returned it with a small smile back.

Well… That was disheartening.

"Jade," he greeted anyway, because he was one word: determined.

Softly, she responded, "Beck." Her eyes darted away, her focus on another guy, who decided to start a conversation since Robbie was occupied.

Said curly haired teen didn't seem to notice how tense Jade had become. He continued to smile at Beck, like nothing was wrong in his world. "So, what brings you here?" he asked cheerfully.

Without taking his gaze away from his ex, he replied, "I was hoping I could have a moment alone with-"

"-Lunch time," Jade called out, a happy smile on her beautiful features.

It was that one statement that caused Beck Oliver to snap.

* * *

%%_DRABBLE FOUR_%% : **TO SNAP = KIDNAPPING**

* * *

Tori felt the need to ask, "Did you just see what I think I saw?" Her tone was stunned speechless, yet she voiced the question without much problem.

Cat's sweet brown eyes were wide, her mouth gaped open.

Andre rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of what he'd just bore witness to. "That… If I was seeing things right… Was not legal," he said as his answer.

"Good," the Latina replied, nodding. "At least I wasn't the only one who saw Beck _drag Jade away by the hand, while she was screaming_ '**_kidnapper_**'."

"No, you haven't gone wonky yet," he assured. "Everyone saw it. We have other witnesses."

"Mommy looked really insane," Cat finally whimpered out, chewing on her red velvet cupcake-red hair. "Phooey! This tastes like hair." Sticking her tongue out, she began wiping it with a napkin.

Andre and Tori could only nod in agreement. Yes, indeed. 'Mommy' looked insane, and they hoped 'Daddy' would be okay. (Then again, 'Daddy' had been acting strange all day, so who knew?)

"… So, wanna pretend we didn't see anything?" Tori asked conversationally.

Andre gave her an innocent look. "Saw what?" he asked back. "I didn't just witness my best friend's mind snap, nor did I see him snatch his ex up and drag her off somewhere unknown. Nu-huh, not me, chika. That would be totally illegal."

"Right," Tori nodded. "And we don't do anything that constitutes as _illegal_."

"Yeah, and I promised my grandma I would be a good person," he added, nodding firmly to himself. "You know, before she lost her mind."

"… I have no idea what to say about your grandma."

* * *

%%_DRABBLE FIVE_%% : **JANITOR'S CLOSET = SALVATION**

* * *

"Let go, Beck! What do you think you're doing?" Jade exclaimed, tugging fruitlessly at the hand that gripped her wrist. Glancing around the student population watching them, she called out, "Hey, I'm being kidnapped! Will someone get a teacher? Or, at least, call the police!"

Beck smiled calmly at everyone they passed. "Don't worry, there's nothing to see here," he reassured them, waving his free hand even as he dragged Jade behind him.

Jade loudly protested, "There's everything to see here! Kidnapper! Beck Oliver is a kidnapper!"

With an unexpected yank, she was free and running as fast as she could away from her kidnapper.

"Jade!" he called out, running to catch her again. "I just want to talk!"

"Liar," she called back, zipping up the stairs. Looping around a couple students, she ran back down to the ground level. "You're trying to kidnap me. Besides, I don't wanna talk to you!"

"Putting that last part aside…"

"Don't put it aside, you jerk!"

"I'm putting it aside," he said in a determined voice. "Gotcha!" His fingers wrapped around her delicate wrist, seizing her once more. "Now, lets go have that conversation we've been dying to have."

However, when he tugged her in the direction he wanted, she suddenly fell to the tiled floor in a heap of dead weight. He could carry her, of course, but Beck wasn't thinking straight, so did this instead:

"Oh, come on," he muttered in frustration. Dropping her hand, he quickly grabbed hold of her ankles before she could think of escaping him again. "Okay, babe. This is gonna humiliate you more than me. Fair warning."

With that, he began dragging her bodily towards the janitor's closet, humming merrily to himself. Like this was normal. To him, it was, seeing as how his sanity had snapped. It was okay, though. It wasn't like he was _actually_ kidnapping her!

No, of course not. He was just forcefully taking her somewhere she didn't want to go.

It was kind of like borrowing something without asking (_in a twisted way, maybe_).

Jade exclaimed, "Oh, my gosh, Beck!"

"It's okay, folks," Beck happily told everyone staring wide-eyed at them. "It's fine, it's fine. Really! She likes this, I swear."

"No, I don't!"

Ignoring her, the Canadian-born boy smiled at the students blocking his way out of stunned disbelief. "Sorry, I need to get in there." He pointed towards the janitor's closet, and they were only too happy to get out of his way. "Thanks. Carry on with your day!"

Dropping one ankle, he pushed the door open. When Jade tried to kick or slap him away, he caught her wrist and, using her ankle and arm, dragged her completely inside the closet.

Making sure she was too far in to easily escape, Beck slammed the door closed and locked it. They've finally reached salvation. The janitor's closet.

* * *

%%_DRABBLE SIX_%% : **AWKWARD CONVERSATION = DATE**

* * *

Jade quickly got to her feet, her fingers running through her hair to fix it. Then, as an afterthought, she tugged her clothes back into place where it needed it.

"What the chiz is wrong with you?" she demanded to know, ice-blue eyes flashing in indignation and incredulousness. "You can't just go kidnapping people! It's not nice." A cute little pout worked its way onto her full lips, and Beck was distracted.

"Right," he softly said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not nice." Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he closed his eyes tightly to cut off the pretty visual his ex created by simply existing. "That's not the point of why I brought you here. I wanna know what's going on with you. You're… different."

She tilted her head to side, like a curious puppy. "Different?" she questioned. "I don't know what you mean, Beck. I feel fine- normal, even."

Still without looking at her, he gestured towards her clothing of lace and leather. "You never used to wear… clothes like that before. Trust me, I should know." He shifted from one foot to the other as he added, "And your personality. It's practically the total opposite of the Jade West I know." _And love_, he mentally tacked on, but would never say. Nope, they were supposed to be just frie-

No, he decided. No. They were _Beck&Jade_ and he needed to start reminding himself of that. They were the exceptions at school; the couple people strived to be. No more pretending they could only be friends- not when he wanted (_**needed**_) more. So much more. Today taught him that.

Jade crossed her arms under her breasts, a small frown on her face. "I happen to think my clothes are perfectly fine. What do you care, anyway? We're not together anymore…"

The sorrow in her voice was the key Beck needed to open his eyes again. He was glad they were alone. His Jade only ever opened up when they were together, like this. It was these moments that he treasured the absolute most.

Cupping her elbows, he gently tugged her closer until he could comfortably wrap his arms around her waist. Leaning his back against the door, Jade leaned against his front with little to no resistance.

"You do look pretty, like always," he whispered. "After school, wanna go out on a date?"

Shyly looking up at her ex through her lashes, she slowly uncrossed her arms to wrap around his lean waist. She even went so far as to rest her chin against his chest, which had Beck's heart pumping a mile a minute.

"Only if you kiss me," Jade whispered, fluttering her eyes closed in anticipation.

He smirked charmingly, leaning down to brush his mouth against hers lightly. "I can do that," he said, equally soft. "By the way, Jade…"

"Yes?" she breathed against his lips, her warm breath sending a shiver down his spine in remembered pleasure.

"Don't think I don't know you're reaching for the doorknob."

She jerked away from him, pouting rather than frowning. "Damn it," she quietly hissed at herself. "How did you know?"

Instead of answering, Beck only chuckled before opening the janitor's closet himself. "Don't think I'll let you talk your way out of our date. I'll meet you at your locker after classes," was the last thing he said before leaving.

* * *

%%_DRABBLE SEVEN_%% : **A NICE CHANGE = CHANGE OF HEART**

* * *

Keeping his word, after classes, Jade found Beck leaning against her locker like he didn't have a care in the world.

She rose a brow when she saw a pretty cheerleader come up to him, waiting to see what he would do. Normally, he would talk to the bimbo, thus make Jade jealous (on purpose, she might add) and then shrug it off like nothing; like he and the cheerleader were 'just friends.' Right. She didn't believe him for a second, never had.

If Beck truly had cared about Jade, he wouldn't make it so obvious that he liked making her jealous all the time.

However, she stood frozen when she noticed how Beck stiffened and backed away from the blonde. When she tried to follow, he held his hands up, like he was warding off a parasite (which Jade almost laughed out loud at). He seemed almost panicked to get away from her, like his very life depended on it.

Maybe Jade should be nice and help him?

… Nah, she was good where she was.

Jade continued watching until Beck had no choice but to stop his backward movement. Seeing this as an opening, the blonde began talking at an animated rate with a smile stretching her lip-glossed mouth up.

When her hand came up, no doubt to touch Beck's fluffy hair, Jade couldn't help but hold her breath to see what he would do (this happened to be one of the main reasons **why** she got jealous- he never stopped them!), but he surprised both girls when he caught the girl's fingers and pointedly put it down, away from him and his head.

Beck pursed his lips. In a firm voice, he clearly said, "Jade's the only one allowed to touch my hair. Please don't try that again." With one last look, he walked away to stand once more in front of his ex's scissor-covered locker.

A small smile appeared on Jade's mouth. If Beck could do that, then she could start believing that they could be _Beck&Jade_ once more, too.

* * *

%%_DRABBLE EIGHT_%% : **COFFEE DATE = TOGETHER FOREVER?**

* * *

When Jade finally walked up to her locker, Beck greeted her with his usual charming grin. She would be lying if she said it didn't make her knees go weak, so she did the next best thing- pretend it never happened.

"Jade," he greeted warmly.

"Beck," she replied with a slight raise of the brow.

Shifting his bag strap on his shoulder, he asked conversationally, "Are you ready for our date?"

Replacing the books she needed with the ones she didn't, she closed her locker with a light slam that had Beck looking questioningly at the metal contraption used to hold their supplies. "I am," she began cautiously. "Where are we going?"

Turning back to her, he answered, "Anywhere you want to go." Quickly, he added, "Except home."

Jade smirked in amusement. He knew her too well, it seemed. "Alright. How about the coffeehouse we used to go to? I'm in the mood for a blueberry muffin."

"Excellent. Lets go." Grabbing onto her hand, he began leading her out of the school. Everyone stared, of course, and with the stares came the whispers, but Beck and Jade ignored them. After suffering three years of that, they were immune to such things.

The drive to the small coffeehouse was silent but comfortable; it felt like any other date they'd ever been on, but Beck knew today was just as important as the time he'd first asked Jade out. Today would be the start of their life together (again) or it would finish them as a couple forever.

No pressure.

When they arrived, Beck did the gentlemanly thing by opening Jade's door. Normally she wouldn't have waited but, when he practically threw himself from his seat and over the hood of his truck, she'd paused long enough to let him do what he wished.

"Thanks," she muttered, shouldering her bag and waiting as he closed and locked his truck up. She didn't even say anything when he grabbed her hand again, their fingers lacing intimately.

He grinned in that boyish way she used to love. "No problem."

Then, he led her inside to find a table. The inside of the coffeehouse was homey and lit enough to be relaxing but intimate enough for dates.

"Here, let me get your chair for you," Beck said, pulling her chair out. When she sat, he pushed her in just enough to suit her, then took his seat across from her. He was thankful the table was round and small so he could be close to Jade.

Jade laid her small purse on the table, her hands coming up to rest her chin against them. "So, why the sudden date?" she asked, honestly curious. "You know, after you **bodily **dragged me into the janitor's closet."

Beck rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to answer that without her leaving in a huff. His confidence was boosted by the fact his ex had been acting differently all day, though. Maybe he could use that to his advantage?

Then again, Jade had always valued honesty, so he (_metaphorically_) pulled his pants up, like a man, and said, "I miss you. I miss just talking to you."

She rolled her ice-blue eyes, exasperated. "We talk, like, every day at school," she stated, "Even when we hang out with the others on the weekend."

He grabbed one of her hands, needing that link of being able to touch her freely. His chocolate gaze intense, he said, "That's not what I mean. Yeah, we talk, but not the way we used to, and even then it's not enough. We barely speak ten words to each other a day."

"So, you're saying you miss our conversations," she slowly said, "But why? All we did towards the end was argue and fight over almost everything." Suddenly, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you some kind of masochist?"

The last surprised a laugh out of Beck, his fingers beginning to play along her soft palm. "No, I'm not some masochist," he answered, chuckling at the mere thought (though, he'd been asked the same question before). "I just miss how we were able to hang out and just have a good time."

"Dragging me into the janitor's closet isn't a way to ask someone to _hang out_, you know," she dryly replied. "It's almost kidnapping, actually."

Beck grinned, not at all apologetic about the scene they'd (he'd) caused. "I didn't know how else to get your attention."

"A simple-"

"-Good afternoon, I'll be your waiter today," a male's voice greeted, cutting off whatever Jade was saying.

When the (ex) couple glanced in his direction, Jade instantly plastered a flirty smile on her lips and Beck frowned darkly.

"I'm Jade," she introduced, making a show of pulling her hand away from her ex. "What's your name?"

The guy, who appeared to be around seventeen years old, flashed a smile that showed his wonderfully straight, white teeth. Beck grit his own teeth when he saw how the guy's eyes traveled down the length of Jade he could see. "Raider Stevens," he replied. "It's very nice to meet you, Jade."

"Hi, I'm Beck," Beck interrupted, a dangerous smile on his face. "She wants a blueberry muffin and we'll take two coffees, two sugars each. Thanks, dude."

Raider sent an open wink in Jade's direction, which she returned with a wave of her fingers. It was sickening and Beck wanted to puke. If this was what Jade felt every time he talked to another girl, he swore he'd never speak to another female of the human species again (except female relatives and Cat and Tori).

* * *

%%_DRABBLE NINE_%% : **COFFEE DATE =TOGETHER FOREVER? (PART TWO)**

* * *

When Raider walked away to fill in their order, she looked at Beck with a raised brow. "What was that?" she asked, with a hint of attitude he'd been missing the whole day.

"What?" he scowled at her. "That guy was drooling all over you. He obviously only wants you for your body. Besides," he added, "We were having a conversation. About us."

Jade stared at him like he was completely wonky. "I see your point, Beck, but you didn't need to snap like that." She leaned forward. "Do you have a fever or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "First I'm a masochist, now I'm sick with a fever?" he sarcastically asked, "What's next, are you going to accuse me of having the plague?"

The way she jerked back would suggest the thought hadn't occurred to her before then. Her eyes scanned his lean frame, no doubt looking for something to hint at such a horrible disease. "Do you?" she whispered.

Beck almost pulled his hair out. Almost. "No, of course not!" he said in an exasperated voice. He shook his head, suddenly aware she'd been distracting him from the topic he wanted (desperately) to discuss. "Anyway, we're getting off the original subject."

"Ah, right." Her tone clearly said she wasn't put off about the fact her distraction technique hadn't worked. "We were discussing your skills on trying to talk to me. Without the kidnapping."

"Without the kidnapping," he agreed, smiling in a way that said he still wasn't sorry. The jerk. "You were saying?"

Jade frowned, trying to remember where she left off. "Oh, right. You could have simply-"

Again, she was cut off by _Raider Stevens_, and Beck wanted to bite down on the table's edge to stop himself from attacking the other guy.

"Here's your muffin and coffees," Raider announced, setting down everything with a flourish that would have impressed Beck if, you know, he hadn't done it to catch Jade's attention.

Jade smiled brightly. "Thank you," she purred. "That was amazing how fast you got our order. I **really** appreciate it." Her fingers danced along Raider's arm, her smile turning from flirty to down-right seductive.

Well. Beck would have to amend his earlier statement. He'd stop talking to all other human females for Jade, _**including**_ Cat and Tori (the female relatives were debatable at this point).

When Raider walked away again after throwing Jade another wink, Beck asked the most random question he could think of, in that moment, to force her attention back onto him.

"So, when was the last time you had coffee?"

Jade thoughtfully frowned (though Beck was just happy to have her attention once more). "I have no idea," she finally answered, shrugging. "Few days, I suppose."

Beck rose a brow in surprise. "A few days? That doesn't sound like you, at all."

She shrugged again, not seeing the big deal. "Things change," was her simple response. Digging into her muffin, she began tearing it apart to eat it the way she normally did- by annihilating it first.

His gaze full of fondness, he couldn't help but like how familiar and normal this all seemed- him and Jade on another one of their dates. Watching her eat a blueberry muffin. Sipping her coffee-

Wait.

Jade had once told him that she would never go a day, let alone a _few hours_ without her precious beverage, but she'd just admitted to going _**days**_ without her coffee.

Something was wrong with this picture. Very wrong.

And… He had a feeling it had to deal with Jade's lack of caffeine in her system.

(_Because that made total sense_)

* * *

%%_DRABBLE TEN_%% : **COFFEE DATE = TOGETHER FOREVER**

* * *

"Jade," Beck began conversationally, "Why don't you have some coffee? It's really good today." As if to prove his point, he sipped his own hot drink. "Mm. Just right."

The jet haired girl looked suspiciously at the boy across from her. "Beck… Are you high?"

He spluttered, almost spitting his coffee out of his mouth. "W-What?" he choked out. "First you ask if I'm a masochist, then you suggest I may have the plague, and now you're accusing me of being _**high**_." His incredulous expression was almost laughable but _this wasn't a laughing matter_.

Seriously, what did it take for a guy to get his girl back?! Walk in front of a moving-

No! He refused to finish that thought. It would be just his luck if that's what he'd end up doing to win Jade's heart back. Just. His. Luck.

Jade stared wide-eyed at her Canadian-born ex. "It was just a question," she muttered, her expression clearly saying he was weirding her out.

"It was a weird question," he stated in defense. "Completely wonky, you know, like how Andre acts sometimes. Or when he mentions his grandma." He was afraid of rambling, so he left it at that.

Jade paused for a second before claiming, "I have no idea what to say about his grandma."

"Story of her life, is what I'm told," Beck replied.

"Anyway," she added, "why the sudden need for me to drink the coffee?"

Without thinking, he answered honestly, "I just want the real Jade back."

Said young woman rose a brow in question. "The _real Jade_?" she repeated, like she hadn't heard him right. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He waved a hand, like trying to pick out what he wanted to say out of thin air. "You know," he began, "The possessive, overly jealous, scissor-loving, horror movie fanatic, mean, Jade I-can-take-care-of-myself-and-_don't_-_like_-_flirting_-_with_-_guys_-_who_-_aren't_-_**Beck**_ West."

Jade's ice-blue eyes were wide by the end. Was that really jealousy she'd detected in Beck's voice? Mr. Cool Under Pressure, jealous? Over her? Really?

Before she could double-think what she was doing, she picked up her steaming coffee and took a small gulp to calm her nerves.

Having watched her carefully, Beck almost cheered out loud in victory. Yes, now he would get his Jade bac-

Jade set the cup down, nothing about her any different than from two seconds ago. Her eyes didn't narrow in anger or suspicion. Her lips didn't snarl out a scathing comment. Her posture didn't once tense up. Nothing.

"Huh," she muttered, mostly to herself. "The coffee did taste pretty good today, more so than usual."

Beck felt his jaw drop. What? Was he wrong? Lack of caffeine hadn't been the answer?

"So," Jade asked, catching his attention. "I tried the coffee. Is there anything else I should do?" The way she lifted her brow was mocking but Beck couldn't help but agree- he'd mock himself, too, in this situation.

Instead of answering, he looked down at the table top. For a second, he contemplated bashing his forehead against the shiny surface.

* * *

%%_DRABBLE ELEVEN_%% : **COFFEE DATE = TOGETHER FOREVER (PART TWO)**

* * *

"Well," Jade demanded, "Did that make you feel better, Beck? Bashing your forehead against the table?"

Beck rubbed the throbbing spot, wincing. "Lost a few brain cells, but I'll live," he muttered.

"More than a few, if you ask me," she mumbled under her breath. "Now, then. Lets be serious. Why insist on me drinking my coffee? You're acting pretty strange." She paused. "Well, more so than usual, anyway."

_And he thinks I'm acting wonky today_, she thinks to herself, mentally rolling her eyes.

Beck sighed in defeat. "I just don't understand what's wrong with you."

"Excuse me?" Jade huffed, looking only slightly offended. It made Beck crazy. He wanted to grab her and shake her back into the Jade he fell in love with. Sure, he loved this flirty Jade, but only when she came out to **flirt with him**.

Groaning in frustration, he said, "_This_-" he pointed between the two of them, "-Us. I'm still in love with you, but not _this_ you. And it's driving me absolutely wonky in the head trying to figure out why you're acting like this!"

"You…" Jade began in a stunned voice, eyes wide. "Love me? You love me again?"

In a self-depicting voice, he answered, "Who said I stopped?" But a smitten grin touched his lips until all she could see was the Beck Oliver she'd always loved with her whole heart. The one who only had eyes for Jade West.

It was that heart-warming expression that caused Jade to lean over the table to plant her lips against his. She could feel his smile even as he kissed her back, like a man starved. It made the corners of her own lips curve up into a smile she hadn't been feeling since their break up.

When they finally pulled away, Beck had somehow moved his chair so that he sat directly next to her, his jean-clad thigh touching hers. One hand had travelled upward to play with her colored locks of silky hair, and his gaze was the softest she'd ever seen as he seemed to memorize her every feature.

Finally, he had to ask the one question that had been bugging him all day:

"So, what was with flirty-Jade making an appearance?"

Jade smirked in a way that made Beck's heart thump wildly in his chest. Leaning closer, she whispered, "I did something extremely naughty."

Beck rose a brow at that. "Oh, do tell."

Her nose wrinkled cutely, but she admitted, "I did something _**nice**_ for _Robbie_."

He laughed in a way that made Jade smile too. "Babe, that does sound like something _naughty_, alright," he replied. "And I want to hear every detail."

Sighing, she began speaking. "Well, it started a few days ago. I was so bored…"

* * *

%%_DRABBLE TWELVE_%% : **FOREVER = BECK&JADE**

* * *

"So, the only reason Jade had been acting all wonky," Andre said, feeling his way around the subject, "is because she was bored, so helped Robbie with his confidence problem?"

Beck nodded, his arm draped around his girlfriend's slim shoulders. "Yup," he answered in his normal, causal, cool-guy tone. "That sums it up."

"Yeah, I still can't thank you enough, Jade," the curly haired teen said, "Thanks to Jade's plan, I have a date lined up for tonight. She gives great advice." He paused. "You know, when she's not insulting or socially ruining someone."

"That sounds more like the Jade we know and love," Tori said, smiling.

"Whatever, Vega." Jade rolled her eyes.

Cat clapped happily in her seat, all but squealing with excitement over the fact that Beck and Jade were once again _Beck&Jade_. "Yay! Mommy and daddy are together again," she excitedly cheered.

Beck chuckled, squeezing Jade a little closer for a second. "Yeah, mommy and I-"

"-Whoa, there, Beck," Jade interrupted, a frown touching her pretty features. "What do you mean, _mommy and I_? If anything, _you're_ the mommy and _I'm_ the daddy!"

It was Beck's turn to frown. "Why are you the daddy?" he calmly demanded. "I'm the guy in this relationship-"

Again, Jade cut him off. "-Oh, you are so sexist! And I'm the daddy because **I** obviously wear the jeans in this 'marriage'!"

"It's pants," he retorted. "The saying is 'wearing the pants in the marriage'."

"Oh, God," Andre muttered under his breath, eyes wide as he watched what happened.

Jade gasped in outrage, standing abruptly from her seat at the lunch table. "Don't correct me!" she fairly hissed, like a kitten who had been offended. "I know what I said! What, you wanna break up with me?"

Cat's eyes widened before she squeaked and covered her red velvet cupcake-red hair with her arms. It almost appeared as though she was waiting for a bomb to go off (which was likely).

Robbie, being the smart boy he was, quickly slid under the table. Tori tried doing the same thing, but he slapped her hands away when she tried crawling underneath to join him. After several moments of whispered arguments, Robbie surprisingly won and the Latina was forced to stay topside with Andre.

"You're being ridiculous!" Beck semi-shouted back, standing also.

"Well, you know what?" Jade yelled, scowling. "We're throu-! What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me, Oliver!"

Beck had a tight hold on his girlfriend's wrist. When she tried to yank free of his grip, he easily hoisted her over his shoulder and began walking quickly away. "We're gonna have **another** discussion we've been **dying **to have," he stated, his tone turning insanely cheerful. Like this happened every day. (_It didn't, until recently_)

"Kidnapper!" Jade screamed, her fists beating his back the best she could, considering the angle was wrong and gravity was working against her. "Someone call the police! Or, at least, get a teacher! Lane! Someone call Lane! Beck Oliver is a kidnapper!"

"It's fine, it's fine," the Canadian-born boy reassured everyone they passed. "Carry on with your day. She likes this."

"No, I don't!"

* * *

As the couple disappeared from view, Tori and Andre shared a disturbed, shocked look.

"Did you see-?" Tori asked, brows furrowing.

"No," Andre drawled out. "Nothing illegal. We didn't just see my best friend _kidnap_ his girlfriend _again_. Nope, nuh-uh."

"Agreed," the Latina muttered, going back to picking at her lunch. Like nothing had happened. Why?

Because this became the new norm.

* * *

%%_**THE END**_%%

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought! I had a lot of fun writing this, but I also felt as if I wasn't doing much Bade anymore, hence how this story plot was born. I also love the idea of Beck being jealous because he doesn't seem to react to ANYTHING during Victorious ): especially when it came to Jade**

**PS: I like reviews, so please leave me one. I also like hearing people's favorite scenes :3 It's fills me with inspiration to write more! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
